Ryougi Shiki
'Abilities' ---- Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '10 seconds *Passive - 'When Shiki performs basic attacks against enemies whose Health is below 50% (increasing at level 6 and 12 respectively), she will deal + [Hero Level x 0.5)% of target's missing Health] bonus physical damage. (increasing at level 6 and 12 respectively and maximum at 1000 damage against monster units). Furthermore, the bonus damage also inflicts a debuff that reduces all healing received to 0% for 3 seconds. This effect can only occur on the same target once every 10 seconds. ---- 'Kasane Shourou Q ''Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''14 / 12.5 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Shiki dashes toward a target area before slashing in a cone on the facing direction, dealing 35/70/105/140/175 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, she can cast the 2nd cast effect Inyou Rasen Q once within 5 seconds. *''Note - ''If an enemy is selected as a target for this skill, Shiki will slash in a cone in the direction of a target instead. Inyou Rasen Q Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Shiki slashes in a line, dealing 45/90/135/180/225 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Attack Speed by 50% for 1 second. ---- '''''Mogaribue W Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''14 / 12.5 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Shiki dashes to the target location, dealing 70/120/170/220/270 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies in the area. Afterward, she can cast the 2nd cast effect '''''Mumyou no Tsuki W once within 5 seconds. Mumyou no Tsuki W Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Shiki knocks back all enemies in a cone while reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 1 second. ---- '''''Neko Gaeshi E Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''6.5 seconds *''Passive - ''Shiki's basic attacks and skills deal 5/15/15/20/25 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage. *''Active - ''Shiki throws her knife in a line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it passes through. The dagger can deal bonus damage and inflict the debuff from '''''Mukushiki Shinkuumyouu without triggering its interval on units that have their current Health less than 50%. ---- Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Active - ''Shiki opens her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception for 6/8/10 seconds, seeing through the death perception of all things, so that the enemy heroes whose Health is below + (0.06 Bonus AD)% (maximum 30%) will appear the Lines of Death on their health bar that only visible to Shiki. Using Shiki's basic attacks or '''''Neko Gaeshi E to hit a target with Lines of Death will instantly kill them and the duration of this skill will be refreshed. Within the duration, Shiki can kill (block) the attacks from enemies by reducing 50%/75%/100% of the incoming damage for 2/4/6 hits (blocking instances aren't refreshed for each hero killed by Shiki). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes